


僕と君と

by Sibylblack



Category: Tatta Hitotsu no Koi
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylblack/pseuds/Sibylblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty year old Kanzaki Hiroto never thought someday he could feel such intense happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	僕と君と

I just finished rewatching Tatta Hitotsu no Koi for the millionth time ~~(I'm only a little obsessed)~~ and I wrote this drabble without  
thinking too much. Hiroto is ♥  
  
 **Pairing:** Hiroto/Nao (Tatta Hitotsu no Koi)  
 **Warning:** fluff ahead!

  
Nao couldn’t pinpoint exactly the moment when she had first realized she had fallen for Hiroto. 

She remembered being straightforward with him since the beginning, from their first meeting till their break-up. Then, when destiny brought them together once again years later, that candid part of her personality that she thought had disappeared forever came back. She wasn’t twenty anymore and she didn’t blurt out everything that was on her mind, all the time, but with Hiroto, only with Hiroto, she felt like she could open up.

Though, she had learned to keep a secret too, at the very least for some time.

“Hiroto?” She muttered softly, looking down at him. He’d fallen asleep at the table, in the kitchen, as he was writing down that month’s expenses on a notebook. They’d been saving up for a while to make a trip somewhere together, someplace warm. Neither of them had ever been abroad before and Nao really wanted to go. Hiroto really wanted to take her.

“Hiroto, wake up. You’re going to catch a cold.” She gently shook him, placing a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

It took her a while but he finally managed to get up and move to the bedroom of the tiny apartment they lived in.

It had been a year since their wedding.

Hiroto refused to go out drinking with his colleagues for the nth time, eager to go home to Nao. He had worked extra hours, as he often did, and he had no intention to waste money on alcohol and get home wasted, not if he could actually spend some quality time with his wife.  
Nao was working as an English teacher in a middle school in Yokohama and her working hours were shorter than his, but she never complained about him working too much. When she did it was usually only because she was worried for his health.  
 _You surely don’t want to get sick, do you?_ She would look at him with her doe eyes and he would instantly feel guilty. Then he’d take it slower than usual for a couple of days at least. Nao was right, he didn’t want to get sick, because he’d been surrounded by sickness all throughout his young life. First his little brother and his depressed mother, then when he’d found out about Nao’s leukemia the thought had constantly scared him, making him fear for her life. She was fine now, almost ten years had gone by from her bone marrow transplant, she wouldn’t get sick again. But Hiroto still prayed.

He felt chills all over his body when he came back home that day only to find Nao kneeling on the bathroom floor, throwing up.

 _I’m fine, really. Don’t worry._ She tried to reassure him, but he was worried sick for the five longest days of his life, until Nao hugged him really tight when he came home in the evening and told him she had some great news.

Hiroto thought something good had happened at school or maybe to one of her friends, but as Nao poured him some coffee and shoved a huge piece of cake in front of him he was taken aback by her revelation.

“I’m pregnant.” Nao smiled really bright and squeezed his hand tightly, trying to contain her excitement and failing.

Hiroto stared at her, blankly. “You…”

“I’m pregnant.” She repeated, her smile faltering only a little. It hadn’t occurred to her that Hiroto may not have been happy to hear it.

“How… I thought you couldn’t have kids…” He couldn’t believe it, but Nao would never joke about such a matter. He softly squeezed her hand back, the only thing he felt capable of doing at the moment with his head spinning crazily.

Nao nodded. “All the doctors have always said that in my case having a baby would be highly unlikely. But they never said impossible, did they?”

Hiroto didn’t reply. He didn’t feel coherent.

“You… you are not happy about this?” Nao stuttered, letting go of his hand, concerned.

Again, he didn’t reply. Without a word he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kissed her hungrily and called out her name as he hastily removed their clothes.

Twenty year old Kanzaki Hiroto never thought someday he could feel such intense happiness. Twenty eight year old Kanzaki Hiroto wasn’t broken anymore.


End file.
